Saving Love
by SilverDoe88
Summary: Two modern day best friends, Viola and Kate fall into the world of the Moulin Rouge to save the love of Christian and Satine. Can they do it? Please R & R, and keep the reviews honest, but not brutal.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Love

Chapter 1

A/n: I don't own anything. If I did, do you think I would have let Satine die? Those of you, who are reading my C.S.I. fanfic, don't worry. I'm not abandoning it; it's just a work in progress.

It was a hot summer day, the kind you expected rain from, but the rain wouldn't fall until the last minute. Viola West was walking to the house of Kate Webb, her best friend. She pushed her sweat soaked auburn hair out of her green eyes as she approached Kate's house. Viola didn't bother to knock. Kate's home was always open to her. She walked in the front door and rejoiced in the cool air-conditioned environment. Sounds were traveling up the stairs from the basement den. Viola slid her feet from her sandals and walked downstairs.

"Hey Kate, she called down to her friend.

"Oh hi!" Kate exclaimed as she turned her blonde head and her faced and brown eyes lit up into a smile.

"What are you watching?" Viola asked as she joined Kate on the couch.

"My Super Sweet 16."

"Ugh. I hate that show!"

"Oh, shows that feature forensic scientists named Gil Grissom and Warrick Brown are better?"

"Yes!"

"Whatever."

"Can I pick the next thing to watch please?"

"Knock yourself out," Kate said handing Viola the T.V. guide. Viola flipped through the book and Kate turned her attention back to the show.

"Oooh, Moulin Rouge is going to be on CineMax after your show is over. Can we please watch it?"

"When was the last time you watched that movie?"

"Six months ago. I haven't watched or rented it since January."

"All right, I haven't watched it in a long time either."

The show ended sooner than Viola expected and Kate switched the channel. The two girls got comfy on the couch and waited for the movie to start. It began with the 20th Century Fox overture and then slid into the opening credits music. Nature Boy followed and as Toulouse sang, Viola noticed a strange, silver light that seemed to be growing. She quickly glanced at Kate, but Kate wasn't showing any reaction.

"Kate, do you see that light?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Vi, but don't worry about it."

"_The woman I loved is… dead_," Christian said on the screen. As soon as he said the line, the silver light started to take up the whole of the screen and it formed into a tunnel like shape that started to come towards Viola and Kate. They tried to move, but the tunnel came closer and closer until it seemed to swallow them. The two girls were no longer frozen. They were falling.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Christian and the Bohemians

When Viola and Kate awoke, they found themselves in a room that looked very old-fashioned. There were two beds, a table with a few chairs, cupboards for clothes and food, and a coal burning stove.

"Where are we?" Viola asked.

"I don't know. Wait, what are we wearing?"

The two girls looked down at their clothes. They were wearing short sleeved Victorian style dresses that were lightweight and comfortable despite the summer heat. Suddenly, a white light appeared in the room. It grew until it was in the shape of a woman.

"Who are you?" Viola asked, trying not to show fear.

"I am the ghost of Nicolette D'Amore, the mother of Satine."

"Mother?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I have brought you girls here to 1899 Montmartre to save the love of my daughter and Christian."

"All right, what's happened so far?" Viola asked.

"Nothing. Christian has only just arrived and he will occupy the room next to you," Nicolette answered.

"Madame D' Amore, why did you choose us?" Kate asked.

"I don't want my daughter to die and I certainly don't want her with that scumbag they call the Duke. Somehow, I know that the two of you will be able to save both her and Christian. Both of you will be costume sewers. I managed to get you employed at the Moulin Rouge where you will be close to Satine and Christian. You start work tomorrow," Nicolette answered. She started to fade before the girls could say anything more. She disappeared and the girls heard a door being opened right next door. They looked at each other.

"Kate, what are we going to do?" Viola asked.

"We have to pretend that we are from this century and we have to do what Nicolette told us to do without anyone here knowing. Let's go meet Christian."

The friends left their room and knocked on Christian's door. He answered it.

"Good afternoon ladies," he said.

"Good afternoon, sir. Have you only just arrived?" Viola asked.

"Yes, what are your names and how long have you been here?"

"We are Katherine Webb and Viola West. We have been here for a while. We will sew costumes for the Moulin Rouge," Kate answered.

"I am Christian and I have come here to be a penniless writer."

He invited the girls in and he told them what he wanted to write about. Right at that moment, an unconscious Argentinean fell through his roof. Christian jumped away from his typewriter. The man was followed by a dwarf dressed as a nun.

"How do you do? My name is Henri Marie Raymond de Toulouse-Lautrec Monfra," the dwarf said.

"What?" Christian asked.

"I'm terribly sorry about all this. We were just rehearsing a play upstairs," Toulouse said.

"What?" Christian asked again. Viola and Kate found it very strange to be in this part of the movie, but they didn't say anything. The other Bohemians came in and Christian was brought upstairs.

"May we watch?" Viola asked.

"The more, the mewwier," Toulouse answered. Viola and Kate went upstairs and offered help to find the write lyrics. Then Christian sang out.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music."

Audrey left soon afterwards and Christian started to make his exit done the ladder after Toulouse suggested that he should meet Satine. However, he was pulled up afterwards and given absinthe. Kate asked to try some and Toulouse gave glasses to both her and Viola. It was a very hypnotic, bitter drink and they all saw the green fairy. Somehow, the girls found themselves in evening gowns and off to the Moulin Rouge with Christian and the Bohemians.


	3. Chapter 3

Can-can and Sparkling Diamonds

Everyone walked in a haze of absinthe toward the Moulin Rouge. It started to clear as they entered the nightclub. Harold Zidler and his Diamond Dogs were dancing away. The dancers were singing Zidler's Rap and Lady Marmalade. The patrons soon started singing "Smells Like Teen Spirit." Viola and Kate joined in the singing. They watched the dancers, noting the designs and makes of the costumes. Both had some skill with sewing. Eventually the Can-can started. It was a wild blur of color, but the Bohemians, girls, and Christian were able to evade Zidler. Then the music went quiet and the lights went dark. Silver confetti rained down from the ceiling onto the stage. A beautiful red haired woman in a short silver costume, black gloves, and black top hat with diamonds on the band followed the confetti sitting on a black trapeze. Everyone was staring at her.

"It's her, the Sparkling Diamond," Toulouse said. The girls could hear Christian catching his breath. Satine opened her blue eyes and started to sing.

"_The French are glad to die for love. They delight in fighting duels. But I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive…jewels_."

The music became faster and Satine started to fly towards the men. They reached up to her.

SATINE:

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental,_

_But diamonds are a…_

SATINE and DIAMOND DOGS:

_…girl's best friend. _

SATINE:

_A kiss may be grand, _

_But it won't pay the rental on your humble flat, _

_Or help you feed your pussycat. _

SATINE and DIAMOND DOGS:

_Men grow cold as girls grow old, _

SATINE:

_And we all lose our charms in the end. _

SATINE and DIAMOND DOGS:

_But square cut __or pear-shape,_

_These rocks don't lose their shape_.

SATINE:

_Diamonds are a girl's best __friend._

_SATINE: _

_Tiffany's!_

_Cartier!_

The girls could hear Toulouse saying that he set up a meeting between Christian and Satine. They knew that Christian would get to Satine before the Duke would. They just had to detain Zidler long enough.

SATINE and DIAMOND DOGS:

_'Cause we are living in a material world, _

_And I am a material girl! _

SATINE: Come and get me boys!

SATINE:

_Black star, Roscoe!_

_Talk to me Harry Zidler, tell me all about it! _

_There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer,_

DIAMOND DOGS and ZIDLER:

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend_.

SATINE:

_There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer_

_Thinks you're…_

ZIDLER:

_…awful nice! _

SATINE: _But get that ice or else no dice!_

Christian got up to go to Satine, but Toulouse stopped him. Satine and Zidler had their dialogue on the stage and then Satine disappeared to change her costume. Her song ended as she slid over to Christian.

"I believe you are expecting me," she said to Christian. He looked up at her in utter amazement and disbelief.

"Yes…Yes," he whispered to her. Eventually, they started to dance. Viola and Kate smiled at each other. They knew that there was a wonderful chemistry between Christian and Satine, but they also knew that they had to keep the love that sparked between the two safe. The dancing eventually ended and Satine was back on her trapeze, singing. But then she fainted and the girls knew that the consumption had struck her. Viola silently slipped backstage and when she got there, she soaked a handkerchief and started to wipe it on Satine's face. Marie shooed everyone away and waved her smelling salts under Satine's nose. Satine's eyes fluttered open.

"Oh Marie… oh these silly costumes," Satine whispered.

"Just a little fainting spell," Marie said. The stage manager came and told the girls to get back to work. He asked if there were problems and Marie told him not to worry about it. He walked away and Satine started coughing and gasping. She turned her head and Viola grabbed her handkerchief to catch whatever was coming from Satine's mouth, but Marie was quicker. Blood formed, but Satine did not notice anything. Marie however looked grave.

A/n: I think I will leave off here. Yes, I know that I didn't put the full song in. But I wanted to move the story along. Please review! Kirsten


End file.
